Rescuing a Princess
"So, May, what are you making me do tonight," Jon asked, sitting upside down on a chair, reading a collection of poems by Shakespeare. "Something fun," the brunette girl replied, rifting through the game boards in her closet. "Oh, now I'm excited," he replied sarcastically, not looking up, (Or, from May's point of view, down), from the book. "Aha! Here they are," May exclaimed, grabbing two objects from her closet. "What are these?" May had laid out the two objects on the floor, one was a box, it was decorated with knights, wizards, dragons, and a castle with a princess staring out of a window it had the name "Her Savior". The other was a metallic, computer-like, device with a spiral on top. "This," May said, pointing at the box, "Is the game we're going to be playing, and this," she pointed at the metal object, "Is a spelldrive." "Why do you need a spelldrive for a board game," Jon questioned, finally tearing his eyes away from the yellowed pages. "So we can have more fun." "Okay...?" He sat upright, and helped her set up the game. "So, how do we play?" "It's a Role Playing Game, just choose your character, and I'll help you do the rest," May replied. "Okay, I want...That one," Jon said, picking up a dark figure with a mysterious glint in his eye, and a devious smile. "Okay, here I go..." May opened the metal device and started pressing buttons. "May, what are you-" The world began to spin, and Jon was getting dizzy, the world was spinning and dissapearing, suddenly, he blacked out on the floor ******** He awoke moments later, he was surrounded by trees, earth, and creatures of every shape and size. When Jon sat up, all the animals scuttled away, as of, they were afraid. He rubbed his forehead, only to see that he wasn't wearing his normal clothes anymore, now, he had on a black jacket, a red shirt, black pants, and a long, black and red cape that he could cover himself with entirely. He felt a weight on his side. When he reached in, he grabbed a cold, sleek, metal handle. He pulled it out, and found that he had a long, shimmering sword. "Woah..." He whispered, sheathing it once more. "Oh good, you're awake." "Huh?" Jon looked around, he was the only living thing capable of speech in sight, but still, he could hear May's gentle voice ring throughout the forest. "May? Where are you?...And while I'm at it, where am I? He heard her once more. "You're in the game, silly," she replied, as if it was obvious. "Oh, right, of course I'm in the game, how on Earth could I be anywhere else," Jon said. May could sense the irritation in his voice. "I think you want to get out, correct?" Jon rolled his eyes, "You're a psychic." "Well, the only way out, is if you complete the game." "How am I supposed to do that," Jon shouted, at the sky. "Can't you read?" "Gee, I don't know, maybe I was just staring at all of the colorless pages in that book I had earlier..." Jon said, angrily. May sighed, "Do you remeber what the game was called?" "Yeah, it was called..." Jon had a look of sudden realization, "Her Savior...I have to save the princess!" "Now you're getting it, and, to make it more interesting, I've made the princess someone you happen to know quite well," May said, vaguely. "Well, out with it, who is she?" "All I can say is, she quite an angel." Jon's eyes widened, he knew who it was... It was a girl he had met quite recently, she hated all things bright and sunny, she terrified mostly everyone she met, and she had a sharp, pointed tail. "Deathbloom? You chose Deathbloom?" "Yes, I knew you'd get it eventually." "Well, I'm stuck here, and I need to get out, so, I'll be on my way now," Jon said. "Woah, woah, woah, hold on there, of you're going to be traveling across a land that you've never even heard of before, you're going to need to know a few things first." ******** "What the- Where am I?!" Deathbloom demanded, one moment she was lashing out a kid who was staring at her with a frightened expression, then the next moment, she was sitting on a bed in a large stone tower. "Keep quiet! You are being held prisoner here, and therefore you have to obey!" Deathbloom growled, "Come out here and show yourself!" A man entered the room, he was wearing a golden crown, a long, velvet robe, and had a bejeweled staff, but his face looked eerily like... "Zim?! You brought me here?!" "Zim" bore a confused expression "Zim? You shall call me by my name, King Darthon." "Darthon? What kind of stupid-" Darthon pointed his staff at Deathbloom's throat, "Sielence, Princess Marion!" She slapped the staff away, and growled "My name isn't Marion! And you're dead, Zim." She attempted to go into dark angel form, but it didn't work, it wasn't taking effect. "What's going on, Why can't I change shape?" "You're going insane, Marion, just keep quiet and stay in your tower, I'm be rid of you soon enough." Zim walked to the door, but Deathbloom wasn't about to let him leave, unscathed, anyway. She let out a yell, and charged at the king. ***** Jon walked through the dense forest, "Alright, I'm a vampire sorcerer or something, right?" "That's right," said May's voice. "Okay, and I understand all the weaponry and armor, but how am I supposed to get to the castle and save the princess?" Jon asked, impatiently. May sighed, "Just follow the path, and make sure to defeat any enemies that stand in your way, alright?" "Yeah, fine, whatever..." Jon replied. "Good, I won't be talking to you for a while, but if you ever need my help, just say so," With that, he didn't hear May's voice anymore. "Alright, so, I'm by myself, going through an unknown forest full of animals I've never seen before, about to take on some enemies without any experience of weaponry combat whatsoever, trying to save a demon-like girl from the clutches of an evil king..." Jon shrugged, "What could possibly go wrong...?" Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:JADR Category:Invader Gia